Une lettre de Jackson
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Recevoir une lettre de Jackson ? Inquiétant. Alors deux...
1. Chapter 1

« McCall, si je t'écris ne pense pas une seule seconde que c'est pour te faire plaisir, j'imagine déjà ton sourire béa et ça me donne la nausée, alors je t'arrête tout de suite.

Effectivement, je vais bien, je vais même plus que bien, à Londres j'ai trouvé une meute digne de ce nom. On est loin de la meute de bras cassés que vous formiez, toi et tes pseudo-loup-garou-Hale. Limite, j'espère pour toi que tu t'es débarrassé de ces boulets parce que déjà que vous l'êtes toi et Stilinski, je n'imagine même pas les dégâts avec les autres.

Oui, tout seul tu pourrais peut-être t'en sortir. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais tu pourrais, après tout ton meilleur ami n'est pas « que » débile. Ses plans sont totalement foireux et je dois avouer que les tiens sont meilleurs, suffit de voir comment tu as calmé pépé Argent pour le voir, mais si tu restes avec lui, tu dois bien avoir une bonne raison, pour moi c'est un mystère en tout cas.

Voilà, juste pour te dire que je vais on ne peut plus bien et que je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

À jamais, je croise les doigts.

Jackson W. »

Scott haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Depuis quand Jackson lui écrivait-il ? Ça faisait bien deux ans qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui et tout le monde s'en portaient très bien. Comme lui apparemment. Il fixa un moment la lettre et finit par hausser les épaules, une nouvelle façon pour Jackson d'étaler son bonheur de toute évidence.

Il passa à autre chose, ou tout du moins essaya, mais ça le turlupinait. Les mots de Jackson trottait dans sa tête, d'accord, ça lui était arrivé pratiquement tout le temps où il l'avait connu de se pavaner. Mais il savait à présent que même s'il paraissait heureux, il n'en était rien. Et si Jackson se pavanait, il n'irait pas jusqu'à envoyer des lettres, surtout à des gens qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. C'était bizarre cette histoire.

Ça se confirma le lendemain quand il reçut une deuxième lettre. Là ça devenait vraiment louche.

« McCall, je sais que tu as trouvé la lettre d'avant étrange, mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Ouais, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu vas être préoccupé pour rien.

Je te l'ai dis, ici j'ai trouvé une meute et on s'entend vraiment bien, et puis il faut avouer que l'Angleterre c'est autre chose, ça a beaucoup plus de classe. On est des loup-garous civilisé, ce qui paraît incroyable quand on vous a vu à l'œuvre toi et les autres louveteaux. Je me plais ici alors surtout ne t'avise pas de venir foutre la merde sinon je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde.

Pas du tout amicalement,

Jackson W. »

C'était réellement inquiétant cette fois, sans doute parce qu'il appuyait sur le fait qu'il allait bien. Si on lisait entre les lignes, alors il n'allait pas du tout bien. Il passa tout de même un coup de fil à Lydia avant.

\- Scott ?

\- Lydia, est-ce que Jackson t'a écris depuis qu'il est à Londres ?

\- Non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, pourquoi cette question ? Scott soupira.

\- On fait une réunion de meute, je mettrais tout le monde au courant en même temps.

Scott raccrocha avant que Lydia ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, la laissant assez perplexe au bout du fil. Une petite heure plus tard, ils s'étaient tous rejoint au bunker souterrain des Argent, nouveau lieu de réunion pour la meute.

\- Alors ? On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ou c'est un secret d'état ? Demanda Stiles, commençant à s'impatienter.

\- Il se passe que je reçois des lettres de Jackson.

\- Des lettres ? Genre des mots sur du papier, des mots écris avec d'autres et qui forment des phrases ?

\- Oui.

\- La vache, je savais même pas que Jackson savait écrire.

\- On peut savoir qui c'est Jackson ? Demanda Liam, visiblement aussi perdu que Hayden, Corey, Malia et Mason.

\- C'est un mec sans importance qui est sorti avec Lydia... feinta Stiles.

\- En fait c'était le premier bêta de Derek mais les choses se sont mal passé et il s'est transformé en Kanima, comme Tracy, sans qu'à la différence Derek et Peter ont réussi à le sauver en le tuant. Répondit finalement l'alpha.

\- Et il est partis à Londres quatre mois plus tard. On peut savoir ce que dit mon ex-petit-ami dans ces lettres ?

Scott hocha la tête avant de lui donner les deux lettres, Lydia les parcourut du regard avant de fixer Scott, incrédule.

\- Je ne vois pas où est la problème, il dit qu'il va bien et que tout va pour le mieux.

\- Justement... je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas.

\- Tu veux savoir mon avis pour être sortie avec lui ? Tu te fais du mourons pour rien. Et puis le connaissant, si ça ne va pas, c'est plus que probablement sa faute.

\- Il m'a écris, Lydia. À moi. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui mais c'est à moi qu'il a écris alors qu'il me déteste... je suis le seul à penser que c'est plus que louche !?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de toute façon ? Aller à Londres ?

\- Oui !

\- Scott... Tu déconnes rassure-moi ? Tu vas pas aller à Londres parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Jackson Whittemore ? Qui va payer l'avion de toute façon ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je, heu...

\- Et qui va surveiller Beacon Hills en attendant ?

\- Liam sera là et puis vous aussi !

\- Attends... quoi ? T'as l'intention de partir sans moi ?

\- Il n'est pas question que tu viennes, Stiles. On a des examens importants en ce moment et tu ne peux pas les rater, tu en as besoin pour aller à l'université.

\- Mais... tu ne vas pas partir seul quand même ?!

\- Je peux aller avec lui. Intervint Peter de manière tout à fait naturelle, les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Pas du tout, je pourrais même payer. J'en ai marre de moisir à Beacon Hills, ça me fera un peu d'action, j'ai besoin de voyager un peu moi aussi !

\- On ne va pas vous laisser seul avec Scott !

\- Je peux venir moi aussi ? Ça a l'air intéressant.

Cette fois les regards se tournèrent vers Theo qu'ils avaient presque oublié. Presque, parce que Theo faisait toujours en sorte qu'on se souvienne de sa présence.

\- Mais qu'elle excellente idée, le true alpha accompagné des deux psychopathes de la ville !

\- Au moins si on est avec lui, on ne pourra pas vous faire de mal. Sourit Theo, nullement offensé.

\- Il me plaît de plus en plus. Fit remarquer Peter, souriant à son tour.

\- C'est d'accord. Acquiesça Scott sans se formaliser.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux, quand même ?!

\- Je serais moins inquiet de les savoir avec moi.

\- Pas moi ! Rétorqua Stiles, un peu en colère.

\- En plus j'aurais peut-être besoin d'eux, Jackson est plutôt une forte tête et je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend là-bas.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami, complètement ahuri. Mais bon, Scott était Scott et... il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, pas vrai ? Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Stiles soupira devant les yeux de chiots de son frère de cœur.

\- Okay... mais passe-moi un coup de fil le plus souvent possible.

\- Je ferais ça. Répondit Scott et lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

O O O

Scott n'arrivait pas à se calmer, pas seulement parce qu'il était pour la première fois de sa vie dans un avion, ça il pouvait gérer. Mais il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise et c'était la faute de Peter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit autant... Peter ?

\- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de voyager en première classe ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Allons, Scott, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser en classe éco, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le latino lui lança un regard blasé, évidemment, il était hors de question pour le Hale de voyager normalement, il fallait qu'il fasse étalage de son argent. Il étouffa un soupir et Peter reprit en montrant Theo.

\- Tu devrais faire comme lui, te détendre et profiter.

En effet, ils n'avaient même pas encore décollé que Theo avait déjà mis son cache yeux et s'était endormi, totalement détendu sur son siège de luxe.

O O O

Une fois arrivé à destination, ils allèrent tous à l'hôtel que Peter avait réservé pour eux, ils étaient tout de même content d'avoir regagné la terre ferme après ces quelques heures passés dans le ciel.

\- Au fait, comment tu comptes trouver Jackson ?

\- Hé bien, j'ai de la chance, il a écris son adresse derrière l'enveloppe.

\- Tu vas y aller maintenant ?

\- Oui, je préférerais. Mais restez là, j'y vais juste pour.. constater la situation. On n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait un danger.

\- Et s'il y en a un ?

\- Alors je te fais confiance pour retourner à Beacon Hills avec Theo.

\- C'est très tentant comme plan.

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire.

\- Faudra bien nous faire confiance à un moment donné ! Râla Theo.

\- Je vous fais confiance, pour fuir.

\- Hé, je n'ai jamais fuis ! J'ai menti mais pas fuis !

\- Mais Peter si, alors en mon absence tu lui obéis.

\- La blague, j'obéis déjà pas à un true alpha qui est mon ami d'enfance c'est pas pour obéir à un mec que je connais à peine.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que Peter saura se montrer convaincant.

Peter esquissa un sourire, visiblement fier que Scott le voit de cette façon. Theo lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de hausser les épaules et finalement s'allonger dans le lit, prenant ses aises.

O O O

Scott bénit le jour où un mec avait inventé le GPS, dans le cas contraire, il aurait été totalement perdu dans cette nouvelle ville. Il finit néanmoins par trouver l'adresse, puis l'appartement, indiqué sur l'enveloppe. Il toqua à la porte et quand le jeune homme qu'il connaissait autrefois apparut, ils furent tous les deux surpris. Lui parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jackson soit devenus aussi... torride. L'autre parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

\- Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- J'ai reçu tes lettres et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je tire ça au clair...

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, il entendait clairement le rythme cardiaque de Jackson s'emballer, son regard paraissait affolé et il regarda rapidement autour de Scott comme s'il avait peur d'avoir qu'il ait été suivi.

\- Reste pas là, entre.

Il n'eut pas le choix en fait, Jackson l'attirant à l'intérieur et fermant rapidement la porte, mettant plusieurs verrous, ce qui rendit Scott encore plus inquiet.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe rien. Pourquoi t'as l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Je te l'ai dis, tout va bien.

\- Assez bien pour que tu n'arrives même pas à contrôler les battements de ton cœur tellement tu es affolé.

\- Je suis pas affolé.

\- Tu fais la même tête que quand Derek te menaçait.

\- Je vais bien, d'accord ?

\- Et si tu disais plutôt la vérité pour changer ?

\- Même si... même s'il y avait quelque chose, tu ne pourrais rien y faire !

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Personne ne peut rien faire !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ces lettres alors ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien, franchement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et mon instinct me disait qu'il fallait que j'appelle à l'aide. Que je t'appelle à l'aide, en fait. Mais je pensais vraiment pas que tu comprendrais vu ce que j'ai écris...

\- Il faut croire que mon instinct savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

\- Mais je suis là maintenant, alors si tu me disais ce qui se passe ?

Jackson prit doucement son souffle et releva un peu son haut pour laisser voir à Scott de multiples marques bleus sur son torse. Des bleus qui mettaient apparemment du temps à disparaître.

\- C'est un alpha qui t'a fais ça ? Jackson acquiesça lentement.

\- Mon alpha, en fait. Je suis l'oméga de la meute, il dit que je ne mérite pas mieux parce que j'ai les yeux bleus...

\- Tu lui as expliqué ce qui t'étais arrivé ?

\- Il n'en a rien à faire, il s'est moqué de moi en répondant qu'on récolte ce que l'on sème...

\- Attends, ça fait deux ans que tu vis comme ça ? Avec un alpha qui te traite comme une merde et te roue de coups ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis avant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Que ma vie est tellement merdique que j'ai besoin d'aide ? Que je peux pas m'en sortir seul ? Et tu comptes faire quoi de toute façon ? Si je m'enfuis il m'a menacé de me retrouver et cette fois il ne fera pas que me rouer de coups !

\- On va trouver une solution, Jackson. Parce que moi aussi, je suis un alpha.

Dit Scott, plein d'assurance en faisant luire ses yeux rouge, surprenant Jackson qui n'était pas du tout au courant de ça.

* * *

 **\- ça devait pas être un OS à la base ?**

 **\- si mais j'ai vu la fic s'allonger, s'allonger...**

 **\- Elle fait que 2 300 mots hein, ça va, y'a beaucoup de gens qui font des chapitres de 5 000 à 10 000 en toute aisance...**

 **\- Ouais et ben moi j'y peux rien, je trouve ça trop long ! En plus si je n'avais pas arrêté là, il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre aujourd'hui ! C'est ça que tu veux ?**

 **\- Tu as terminé le prochain chapitre de "veuillez tirer sur la corde une fois au point de non retour" hier...**

 **\- ... Et t'étais obligé de leur dire ? Tu peux pas simplement me laisser faire comme je veux ?**

 **\- D'accord, d'accorde, fais comme tu veux... N'empêche que tu laisse les gens sur leur faim là.**

 **\- Mais non, c'est typiquement le genre de fin à la Teen Wolf...**

 **\- C'est toi qui voit mais moi je dis... que les gens n'aiment pas vraiment ce genre de fin.**

 **\- Mais je m'en fous des gens ! C'est moi qui écrit et j'ai décidé de faire comme ça !**

 **\- Respire Aunyme, tu vas encore nous faire perdre des lecteurs...**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ton Sciles peut-être ?!**

 **\- Non non, ça va aller...**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott ne savait pas encore si Peter et Theo pouvaient s'entendre. Ils avaient des atomes crochus mais d'autres atomes qui n'accrocheraient pas du tout. Et en rentrant ce soir-là, Scott ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il retrouvait la chambre dans un bordel pas possible, comme s'ils s'étaient battus, des plumes d'oreiller un peu partout, et pourtant, tous les deux endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que la télé était toujours allumé. Non, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne préférait pas imaginer. Peut-être s'étaient-ils battus pour la télécommande... non c'était quand même Peter et Theo... justement, c'était Peter et Theo, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec eux.

Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et alla gagner son propre lit, parce que oui, il y avait heureusement deux lits. Il envoya un message à Stiles pour lui dire que tout se passait bien et se mit au chaud dans les couvertures. Il était tout de même préoccupé par Jackson, il n'avait pas voulu venir et n'avait pas non plus voulu que Scott reste, il avait beau être un alpha, s'il se battait contre l'autre il n'était pas sûr de gagner loin de sa meute, et d'après Jackson il pouvait débouler à tout moment. Il faudrait qu'il en discute demain avec Theo et Peter mais pour le moment, comme tout le monde, il avait besoin de dormir.

O O O

Scott était là, dans un endroit sombre et mystérieux, au milieu d'une forêt. Il n'était même pas vraiment lui en réalité, il sentait bien qu'il était différent. Il était en loup. Ce qui était étrange parce qu'il n'avait pas encore acquit le pouvoir de se transformer totalement. Il entendit une longue plainte, un autre loup, le cri d'un loup solitaire à l'agonie. Sans perdre de temps, sur le qui-vive, il se rendit en courant là d'où venait le hurlement.

Il croisa le regard bleu d'un autre loup, il paraissait tellement triste qu'il en avait le cœur serré. Il s'en approcha mais ne constata aucune blessure, pourtant l'autre loup souffrait, il en était certain. Il souffrait de la solitude. Il donna un petit coup de museau à l'autre, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là lui. Mais le loup inconnu ne semblait pas voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux, il ne comprenait peut-être pas le message pourtant clair, il s'enfermait dans sa propre solitude sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et un loup seul ne survit pas. L'animal tomba à terre alors que la mort venait le cueillir, sans que Scott ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

O O O

Scott se réveilla en sursaut, il devenait peut-être un peu paranoïaque mais il se disait que ce rêve n'augurait rien de bon. À moins qu'il psychote tellement à propos de cette histoire que son esprit était peut-être parti un poil trop loin. Il soupira en se levant et passa à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, quand il partit dans l'autre chambre, il trouva Peter et Theo prenant leur petit déjeuner dans le plus grand des calmes. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Dîtes... vous vous croyez en vacances ?

\- Oh ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie Scott ! Qu'on soit là pour Jackson ne nous empêche pas de profiter. Soupira Peter.

\- Oui, je vois ça... d'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi hier soir pour ce soit un tel carnage dans la chambre ? Le regard de Theo et Peter se posèrent sur Scott en parfaite harmonie.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda Theo avec un petit sourire.

\- Je viens de changer d'avis...

\- Dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il en est de Jackson. Dit Peter histoire de détourner la conversation.

\- Il n'a pas un bon alpha... il est l'oméga de la meute, l'alpha le traite mal parce qu'il a les yeux bleus. Il le roue de coups...

\- C'est souvent ce qui arrive, du moins dans les meutes dites sérieuses, qui ne veulent pas attirer l'attention des chasseurs, qui font profil bas et qui ne tuent surtout aucun humain. Ils ont peur qu'à cause des innocents que Jackson aurait tué, ça amènerait les chasseurs à eux. Si c'était le cas alors ils livreraient Jackson sans rechigner. Annonça Peter.

\- Et le rouer de coups, c'est vraiment utile ?!

\- Un moyen comme un autre de faire pression sur l'oméga, pour être sûr qu'il ne tue pas à nouveau, dans le cas contraire alors l'alpha le tuera probablement lui-même. Scott serra un peu la mâchoire.

\- Et ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de nous prévenir ?

\- Alors déjà, non, parce que c'était Derek l'alpha à ce moment-là et il est très bien au courant des pratiques générales chez les loup-garous, et ensuite, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

\- Je t'aurais probablement demandé plus de choses si tu ne passais pas ton temps à vouloir tuer tout le monde !

\- Dîtes les mecs, pas que ça me dérange de vous voir vous engueuler pour rien, mais on ne ferait pas mieux de trouver une solution pour Jackson ? Demanda Theo malgré que la querelle des deux autres le faisait sourire. Scott soupira.

\- Même si on met les points sur les i de son alpha, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le laisser avec lui... Mais il a menacé Jackson de faire bien plus que le rouer de coups si jamais il venait à s'enfuir.

\- Si tu vas le voir, il va probablement s'en prendre à toi...

\- Je le sais. Et alors quoi ? Ça vous inquiète peut-être ?

Peter et Theo s'échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils attendaient chacun que l'autre dise que c'était le cas, pourtant aucun ne répondit. Alors Scott reprit.

\- En tout cas, il est hors de question que je laisse Jackson ici, il est en danger avec cette meute... et je pense qu'il a assez souffert comme ça.

\- Et Jackson qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? Il ne veut probablement pas rester dans cette meute mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est prêt à quitter cette ville. Fit remarquer Theo, Scott pinça les lèvres.

\- Je vais le voir... j'en discuterais avec lui.

\- Et nous ?

\- Vous pourriez peut-être vous renseigner sur les loup-garous en ville ? Qui est l'alpha, ses pouvoirs.. Peter tu sembles en savoir toujours plus que ce que tu dis, tu trouveras bien ça, non ? Le Hale acquiesça.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Bien... pas de bêtises tous les deux.

\- Évidemment, pour qui nous prends-tu ? Répondit Theo avec un large sourire.

Scott répondit simplement par un regard blasé, ce qui ne fit qu'allonger le sourire de la chimère. Il attrapa une gaufre sur le plateau déjeuner posé sur le lit et partit pour retrouver Jackson.

O O O

Peter avait quitté l'appartement seul peu après le départ de Scott, disant à Theo qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et de ne surtout pas bouger de là. Il débarqua sans préavis dans un appartement, comme s'il s'agissait de chez lui.

\- Si je te l'ai envoyé, ce n'est pas pour que tu en fasses ton punching-ball personnel ! Dit-il à l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je pensais que tu t'en fichais, c'était le bêta de Derek, pas le tiens.

\- Attends, t'es vraiment en train de penser que c'est une excuse, ça ?

\- Hé, tu savais pratiquement ce qui l'attendait en me l'envoyant ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le tenir et dans la famille on n'est pas trop pour la finesse et la douceur, pas vrai Peter ? L'oncle de Derek ricana doucement.

\- Mouais, vous surtout...

\- Je me demande, est-ce que ton bêta que « la famille » chez les loup-garou, ou au moins chez les Hale, ça ne se résume qu'à la morsure et ça n'a rien à voir avec de réels liens de parenté ? Peter haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais presque sûr qu'il allait faire le lien quand Derek lui a dis qu'ils étaient frères à présent... mais non.

\- Et sinon, tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour me reprocher de martyriser un peu le petit lézard ?

\- Entre autre. Mon bêta va certainement venir te rendre une petite visite pour te dire qu'il récupère Jackson, et il faudra que tu le laisses faire.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon... je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras t'en relever, Frederik. Le menaça-t-il alors qu'il lueur rouge luisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je me disais bien que la rumeur sur le fait que tu n'étais plus Alpha devait être un tissu de mensonge...

\- évidemment, cela reste un secret entre nous, mon frère.

Les deux acquiescèrent d'un air entendu. Ils avaient pour habitude de ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'autre mais si la situation l'exigeait alors ils avaient en quelque sorte un code de conduite. Peter reprenait Jackson mais Frederik était à présent en possession d'un secret que Peter gardait précieusement.

En quittant l'appartement, Peter soupira, constatant la présence de la chimère dans le couloir, il l'avait vraisemblablement suivis jusqu'ici. Theo le regardait les bras croisé, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Comment tu as fais pour me suivre sans que je le remarque ?

\- Je suis très doué...

\- Voyez-vous ça. Et va-t-il falloir que je te fasse taire ?

\- Oh, allons Peter... nous sommes du même côté, non ?

\- Ça dépend, de quel côté crois-tu que nous sommes ?

Theo s'approcha du Hale, son regard tentateur roulant dessus, son sourire en coin s'étendant. Sa main vint courir sur le haut col V de Peter, remontant caresser sa nuque.

\- Du bon côté. Assura-t-il avant d'attirer l'homme à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Peter connaissait la tendance de la chimère à séduire les gens pour mieux les avoir, un peu comme un serpent, mais il le laissa tout de même faire et répondit au baiser. Après tout, il restait encore à savoir qui était le meilleur manipulateur entre les deux.

* * *

 **\- ... Sérieusement ? T'es en train de nous faire du... Petheo ?**

 **\- Bah ouais, ils vont bien ensemble, non ?**

 **\- Heuuu...**

 **\- C'était pas une question en fait, ils vont bien ensemble.**

 **\- On a même pas vu Jackson !**

 **\- T'inquiète, on le verra juste après.**

 **\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de famille ? Si c'est ça... ça voudrait dire que Scott est un Hale, du coup ? Et Jackson aussi ! C'est considéré comme un inceste-garou ?**

 **\- Tu te poses un peu trop de question mais... en gros oui. Les loups ne se soucient pas de l'inceste alors pourquoi un loup-garou le devraient ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par être au courant ?**

 **\- Je peux rien promettre mais si jamais ils le sont... ce sera déjà trop tard. *ricane machiavéliquement***

 **\- *soupire* on n'est pas au bout de nos peines...**


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Scott arriva chez Jackson, une angoisse monta de nouveau en lui. Il y avait cette odeur. Cette forte odeur, il ne savait pas de qui elle était mais il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était aigre, amer, c'était infecte à respirer. Jackson lui ouvrit et il sut tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Peut-être son regard vide ou son air abattu...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Jackson soupira en entrant dans son appartement, laissant l'alpha le suivre et constater les dégâts, en effet, l'appartement était s'en dessus-dessous. Un véritable carnage, comme s'il y avait eu un cambriolage. Ou alors un alpha fou de rage.

\- Il est venu... un peu après ton départ... avoua Jackson, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Il t'a fais du mal, hein ?

\- Il a sentis ton odeur, il n'a pas du tout apprécié et il est entré dans une rage folle...

\- Montre-moi... L'ancien Kanima déglutit.

\- Écoute... je n'ai pas très envie de te montrer ça. Je n'aime déjà pas te demander... de l'aide. Alors n'essaie pas d'en faire plus, d'accord ?

Ouais bien sûr que Scott était d'accord... non, pas du tout en fait. Il s'approcha de lui et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le fuir, il l'attira à lui et lui retira son haut sans lui demander son avis. Il put constater les dégâts, ce n'était plus simplement des bleus, il y avait de multiples blessures dû à des coups de griffes, dont une grosse qu'il avait camouflés derrière un énorme pansement. Scott pinça les lèvres et posa sa main sur son torse pour prendre un peu de sa douleur. Jackson posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Arrête, ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je ne le ferais pas pour toi.

\- Et alors ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé que tu le fasses pour moi, que je sache.

\- Ce n'est pas la question... arrête d'être aussi gentil...

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive ? Jackson baissa le regard, honteux.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Jackson ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?!

\- Derek m'a dis que j'étais un serpent, tout le monde avait l'air de penser que j'allais mourir avec la morsure, et une fois que j'ai été un Kanima on n'a pas hésité à se servir de moi... comment tu veux que je ne le pense pas, franchement ?! Ça fait des mois qu'on me le répète !

Scott l'attira alors plus contre lui et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte assez forte. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fautif et qu'il n'avait juste pas eu de chance. Mais plus encore qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il le soutiendrait. Il n'en dit rien, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Jackson savait envie d'entendre, il prendrait ça pour de la pitié et ça restait quelqu'un d'assez fier. Fier mais brisé à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici sans toi, Jackson...

\- Tu veux que je retourne à Beacon Hills ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre là-bas...

\- Peu importe, je ne peux plus te laisser avec lui.

\- Scott... soupira Jackson, mais l'alpha pouvait sentir la reconnaissance dans sa voix.

Ça le touchait malgré tout qu'il soit là pour lui, qu'il ne veuille pas le laisser derrière comme un vulgaire détritus. Il sentit même la main de Jackson dans son dos, répondant doucement à l'étreinte sans en faire trop. Restant tout de même assez distant, parce que c'était dans sa nature. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas cette étreinte de lui réchauffer doucement son cœur meurtris, il avait presque envie d'en pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à tant de sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son masque d'indifférence continuer à s'effriter. Scott avait quelque chose d'apaisant et il regrettait la manière dont il l'avait traité autrefois, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit con qui ne pensait qu'à sa pomme. Au moins on peut dire que ça lui était retombé dessus. L'étreinte se défie doucement, Jackson faisant son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'alpha, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de moment.

\- Prends tes affaires, tu vas venir à l'hôtel avec nous.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, je suis avec Peter et Theo.

\- Theo ? On parle du même Theo de l'école primaire ?

\- Celui-là même. Mais à présent c'est une chimère.

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est un loup-garou artificiel en gros, mais c'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais plus tard. Pour le moment il faut partir.

\- McCall écoute... je sais que t'essaies de bien faire. Mais tu feras quoi s'il se ramène à l'hôtel ?

\- C'est qu'un alpha, on va pouvoir gérer.

\- Et s'il est avec sa meute !

\- Alors on trouvera une solution, je ne suis pas tout seul je te rappelle et maintenant je suis un véritable alpha, je sais que c'est peut-être trop te demander mais pour une fois... fais-moi confiance.

Jackson se mordit légèrement la lèvre et le fixa un long moment du regard comme s'il hésitait à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. En vérité, la question ne se posait pas vraiment, Scott avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'est juste purement dans sa nature de ne pas arriver à faire confiance aux autres. Pourtant, il avait envoyé ces lettres à Scott, il savait qu'il avait tenté de le protéger à de nombreuses reprises mais à chaque fois il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et avait foncé tête baissé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il était peut-être enfin temps de changer de tactique et accepter simplement cette main tendu, même si c'est difficile. Il acquiesça doucement avant de partir dans sa chambre attraper un sac et fourrer un tas de vêtements dedans. Normalement, il aurait pris le temps de prendre une grande valise et de mettre correctement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais pas là, il était trop pressé de quitter cet endroit, de quitter cette ville et rester avec des gens avec lesquels il sera en sécurité. Ce n'était pas une vie de vivre dans la peur et l'insécurité constante. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait ressenti Isaac, et il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider...

Il suivit ensuite Scott jusqu'à l'hôtel, retrouvant Peter ainsi que Theo qui ne semblaient pas avoir bougé de là, même si nous savons que la vérité est toute autres, ils n'allaient certainement pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à leur cher alpha. En voyant Theo, Jackson eut le même air étonné que Scott la première fois.

\- Theo ?

\- Heu... On se connaît ? Jackson haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles ? On était dans la même classe à l'école primaire ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié ! Theo haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Désolé mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

\- Mais tu te souviens de Scott.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et de Stiles.

\- Comment l'oublier !

\- Okay, je le prends mal maintenant.

Scott rit doucement, se détendant à présent en sachant Jackson avec eux et plus dans cet appartement où l'autre alpha pouvait venir le tabasser à chaque instant. Il incita Jackson à les laisser, qu'il prenne ses aises, une douche et s'installe dans la chambre de Scott pendant qu'il discute avec Theo et Peter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Peter lui fit un petit résumé sur Frederik, l'alpha de Londres, lui assurant que c'était peut-être un nerveux et entraîné mais qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre Scott, sa meute étant moins puissante que celle composé d'alpha qu'ils avaient déjà affronté, même si Peter avait surtout regardé, il n'essaierait pas de défier un véritable alpha, il avait trop à perdre alors que laisser partir un oméga c'était comme ne rien perdre.

Bien sûr il ne révéla rien sur qui était vraiment Frederik et d'où il venait, Peter aussi avait des choses à perdre dans cette histoire et il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette histoire faire capoter son plan.

O O O

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans encombre et Scott était content de voir que Jackson reprenait du poil de la bête, même si pour lui ça signifiait qu'il redevenait arrogant et méprisant, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé en lui. Il était prévu que Scott aille voir l'alpha demain et il était plutôt rassuré qu'il ne se soit pas pointé à leur hôtel mais pas assez pour pouvoir dormir.

Contrairement à Jackson qui ne semblait pas avoir eu de bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des lustres. Pourtant, à voir ses traits se tendre, ses sourcils se froncés, et les petits bruits qu'il faisait, il avait bien l'air de faire un cauchemar. Scott approcha sa main de sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Le visage de Jackson se détendit peu à peu avant de pousser un soupir de bien-être, ce qui amusa Scott. Il l'attira contre lui et le câlina doucement, Jackson râlera certainement à son réveil mais tant pis.

* * *

 **\- ... Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'on m'a laissé seule pour commenté cette partie ? Je vous jure ! On m'a lâchement abandonnée. Et quand je dis "on", je parle évidemment de Aunyme, mais vous aviez compris, pas vrai ? Je serais tentée de croire qu'il a mal pris le fait qu'il ait tant de succès avec son Sterek mais vu la façon dont ça commence... je pense plutôt qu'il est occupé à jubiler. Irrécupérable, ce mec. Sinon les Wolfies, vous faites quoi de beau à Noël ? Oui, je tente de faire la conversation, je m'intéresse à vous, tout ce que je ne peux pas faire quand Aunyme est dans le coin quoi... en tout cas n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de la fic, on aime lire vos reviews même si Aunyme soutient le contraire !**


End file.
